Carikyo
Carikyo (キャリキョー, Kyarikyō) is a New World pirate originally from Fishman Island and the first mate and doctor of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Carikyo is a lionfish fishman. His skin is covered in dark grey and white stripes, and his back and arms have highly venomous spines on them. Carikyo is fairly muscular and has short brown hair on his head. His face protrudes outward a little bit. With his camouflage, he is practically invisible underwater. On his chest is a tattoo bearing the Jolly Roger of the Spider Pirates. Personality Like many fishmen, Carikyo hates humans because of their treatment of Fisher Tiger. However, unlike his captain, Carikyo won't kill a human on sight and prefers to take a slow approach when dealing with humans. Carikyo is probably the most levelheaded of the Spider Pirates, always suggesting the most rational solution to go about dealing with a problem. Carikyo usually shows some exasperation when the rest of the crew runs headlong into battle without thinking it through, but he always joins them in the end. Relationships Crew Carikyo is very devoted to Rackham, as Rackham saved his life years before. Carikyo considers the rest of the crew his best friends, and despite his levelheadedness, will be the first to attack back in a rage along with Rackham if one of them is hurt badly by an enemy. As stated before, Carikyo usually shows some exasperation when the rest of the crew runs headlong into battle without thinking it through, but he's always willing to heal whatever wounds they get in a battle. Enemies Carikyo seems to be familiar with Crusher Pirates second mate Coronado, but the exact depths of their relationship is unknown except that they studied undered the same sensei in the Fishman Karate dojo. Abilities As a fishman, Carikyo's strength his more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering he is considered strong even among fishmen. Fishman Karate Carikyo is a high-level practitioner of Fishman Karate, having studied with Coronado when they were kids in the Fishman Karate dojo. Carikyo often incorporates his poisonous spines into his fighting style, making it even more deadly. The members of his crew (escpecially Rackham and Balboa) feel that he is unbeatable underwater due to his already high strength on land, his highly venomous spines, and his near-invisibility thanks to camouflage. His spines are apparently potent enough to cause serious illness in a giant the size of San Juan Wolf, meaning they would be instantly lethal in something the size of a normal human. Medical Expertise Carikyo seems to be a fairly competent doctor, as the crew gets injured very often due to Rackham's frequent desires to go on rampages through human settlements. History Carikyo was born and raised in Fishman Island, where he was a childhood friend of Coronado. The two trained together in the Fishman Karate dojo, but where Coronado wanted desperately to learn Haki, Carikyo was happier just continuing the standard training. Later in life, Carikyo decided to become a pirate to avenge the great Fisher Tiger. He had hoped to be part of the Arlong Pirates after he left Fishman Island. He gathered a small crew of people who shared his ideologies and journeyed to the surface. When they entered the Sabaody Archipelago, they were attacked by humans because Carikyo and his crew were fishmen. Carikyo didn't want to cause any trouble, but before he could fight back, the humans were killed by Rackham. Carikyo was inspired by the mysterious stranger and offered him a place in the crew as the new captain. Rackham was confused by the offer, but accepted anyway, and the small crew went to explore Paradise. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Carikyo reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. The ensuing battle between Carikyo and Doc Q can only be correctly described as a curb-stomp battle. Doc Q's superhuman endurance and (Speculation Warning!) immunity to most poisons left almost all of Carikyo's attacks useless. Carikyo even tried his most powerful attack, Lion's Roar, which is where his epithet comes from. The Lion's Roar is when Carikyo preps the recipient with Lion's Acupuncture (he flings some of his spines into them), followed by Lion's Barrage (a very fast barrage of punches and kicks), followed by a very strong double-palm strike capable of destroying buildings (the attack is named Lion's Roar because of the sound it makes and the aura it produces). The spines would go clean through the victim, causing more damage in addition to the barrage and the actual Lion's Roar attack. Doc Q was fazed by this, but managed to remain standing (or at least Stronger was able to remain standing) and proceded to cut Carikyo down with four rapid swings of his scythe. Major Battles *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf *Carikyo vs. Doc Q Category:Fishmen Category:Pirates Category:First Mates Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists